


My Lover's Prayer

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Purgatory, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover's Prayer

_Every word a tear, every pause for breath a sob..._

I hear you, Dean. I always listen when you call.

I clench my fists and fight the instinct to rush blindly to your side. Torn and dirty fingernails pierce my flesh, until blood falls in tandem with my own tears.

_Cas? Please? I need you..._

And still I do not answer. Dare not answer. I will not be the instrument of your destruction.

_Cas... Cas... Cas..._

My absence is the only way to keep you safe. It is the only gift I have to give.

I pray it is enough.


End file.
